A Rabubble In The Hot Spring!
Previous episode: Dancing The Oricorio Night Away! Transcript Everyone notices a volcano nearby with hot springs. Everyone: Let's go there! Bubbrine: Yeah! Rotom: At least I can just hover over the water! Manaphy: I can swim. Phione: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!! Bella: But can I swim though? Ori looked at her. Elizabeth: You can be outside of the water just stay where I can see you. Gordon: Ori will watch you, most likely. They arrive there. Elizabeth notices Josie in the water with her Azelf, who used its tail to splash around happily. All the Trainers had their water Pokemon with them. Elizabeth's newly caught Merminni was swimming around. Merminni: So warm. Elizabeth: Have you ever been to the Pokémon paradise resort in Alola? Josie: Yes, I have. Rotom: Can I go in the water? Yumee: As long as you don't use Thunderbolt. A small blue elephant emerged from the water and sprayed water on Elizabeth, who made her chuckle. Elizabeth: Is that your new Pokémon, Josie? Josie: Yep. Rotom got out the Pokédex entry. Rotom: Splashant, the splash Pokémon. A Water type. Splashant like to jump into water and splash around. The float-like appendages help it float in water. Ditto transforms into a Goldeen and swims around. Sweetala joins in. Kindelo doesn't mind the water though, despite being a Fire type. Josie: Since Its a Fire type, the hot springs don't bother him. Rotom scans the Pokedex again on Kindelo. Rotom: Kindelo, the Incense Pokémon. A Fire type, and the evolved form of Duikin. Kindelo's horns and tail can release smoke that calms angry feelings. Elizabeth: My Water Pokémon are having the most fun. Phione: Water is fun. Kindelo: You remember me when I was a Duikin. Ichiga: Yep. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bubbrine begins to glow. Everyone in the hot spring witnessed the glow. The glow dispersed revealing Rabubble which stood in Bubbrine's place. All the Pokémon were surprised by this. Rotom: Rabubble, the bubble Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bubbrine. Rabubble can control the bubbles it creates, telling them when and where to explode. Elizabeth: That was unexpected. Rabubble: What? What's wrong? Bella was watching but couldn't swim. Sweetala: Want some strawberry milk? Yumee: Sure Elizabeth and Rotom: YASSSSSS!!!! Rabubble: I could use some. Sweetala opens its top and pours everyone a cup. Rabubble: So delicious. Gordon: My Emboar's enjoying here too. Valona: So is Chansey. That night, they feel satisfied as they get into bed. Ori was with Elizabeth. Gordon: That was fun. Elizabeth: Sure was. Rotom: It was so warm!!! Manaphy: IMO, water Pokémon are the best. Elizabeth: In my opinion, pink fairy Pokémon are the best. Goodnight, everyone. To be continued: Rotom Mix Up! Major events *Elizabeth is revealed to have changed Ori's style from Pom-Pom style to Sensu Style. *Elizabeth is revealed to have caught a Merminni. *Josie is revealed to have caught a Splashant. *Josie's Duikin is revealed to have evolved into Kindelo. *Elizabeth's Bubbrine evolves into Rabubble. Trivia Characters *Elizabeth *Gordon *Ichiga *Valona *Eddie *Emily *Bella the guinea pig *Michelle *Josie *Trainers Pokémon * Rotom (Elizabeth's) * Manaphy (Storybook) * Phione (Storybook) * Ditto (Elizabeth's) * Sweetala (Elizabeth's) * Yumee (Elizabeth's) * Bubbrine (Elizabeth's; evolves) * Rabubble (Elizabeth's; newly evolved) * Merminni (Elizabeth's; debut) * Oricorio (Elizabeth's; Sensu Style; Ori) * Emboar (Gordon's) * Leavanny (Gordon's) * Tranquill (Gordon's) * Kirlia (Gordon's; Shiny) * Cuberry (Gordon's; Shiny) * Florges (Ichiga's) * Chansey (Valona's) * Dunsparce (Valona's) * Oricorio (Valona's; Pom-Pom Style; Corio) * Cinccino (merchandise) * Steenee (Michelle's) * Fomantis (Michelle's) * Spritzee (Michelle's) * Morelull (Michelle's)